Plátano
by Celi-chii
Summary: Ese maldito plátano en los labios de la chica volvió a apoderarse de su mente y de otra cierta parte de su cuerpo, un poco más abajo. Se sonrojó. Por un momento observó esos labios. Y pensó, aunque pareciese absurdo – realmente, todo aquello lo era – que ese plátano tenía suerte. Drabble, NaruHina. AU.


_**Disclaimer: **__Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen – por desgracia -, sino que pertenecen al grande de Masashi Kishimoto._

_**Pareja: **__Naruto y Hinata. (Naruto)_

_**Tipo: **__Drabble._

_**Advertencia: **__lenguaje un poco malsonante en algunos momentos._

* * *

_**Plátano**_

Aquello es estúpido.

Absurdo.

Surrealista.

Tonto.

¡Demonios, es una fruta! Una simple fruta amarilla y alargada, que contiene mucho potasio y es muy buena para los tenistas profesionales. No es posible que una simple fruta le pusiera tan… excitado.

Es gracioso. En parte, es gracioso.

"_- ¿A ti qué te excita? – Los plátanos"._

Sí, bastante gracioso.

Pero lo más gracioso era que realmente no le excitaban los plátanos. Sino la persona que se los comía. Delicadamente, como si estuviera cogiendo un jazmín de oro, de un jardín de dinero. El cómo pelaba lentamente su piel y cómo pegaba el primer mordisco.

_¡Joder!_

Se alborotó los rubios cabellos, desesperado. Esto no podía estar pasando. Por dios, que era de Hinata de quién estábamos hablando. La tímida chica de la última fila. La del tartamudeo constante al decir cualquier tipo de frase, la de los sonrojos a cualquier tipo de insinuación. La que se desmayaba cada vez que él se acercaba – cosa que no entendía, ¿acaso olía mal? -.

La que ahora mismo estaba al final del patio de recreo, con sus amigas, almorzando. ¡¿Y justamente se tenía que traer un plátano para almorzar?!

_¡Arg!_

Juntó con más fuerza las piernas. Sentado contra la pared, con las piernas encogidas y cruzadas, tembló. O se iba de allí rápido o su _amiguito _despertaría por completo.

Se levantó, dispuesto a irse.

- ¡Naruto! ¿Qué mierda haces? – la irritante voz del _chico perro _le impidió moverse a algún lado.

- ¡Kiba! Eh… esto… yo, voy… ¡al baño! Sí, al baño.

- De eso nada, ¡me prometiste hacerme la tarea de matemáticas! – el chico perro hizo un puchero – Vamos, que yo te la dejé ayer…

- Bueno, pero es que…

- ¡Pero es que nada! ¡Plátano!

Le miró, abriendo los ojos.

- ¿Q-Qué?

- He dicho "¡Házmelo!". ¡Que me hagas mates! Porfa, porfa.

Sacudió la cabeza. Oh dios, se estaba volviendo loco. Acabaría loco y amargado. En un manicomio. Comiendo una puta tortilla seca todos los días. Y lo peor. ¡Moriría virgen! ¡NO! Eso sí que no.

Se dio la vuelta y echó a correr, ignorando los insultos y amenazas que le mandaba su _amigo _a lo lejos. Corrió aún más rápido. En el baño estaría seguro.

Abrió la puerta y echó el pestillo.

Suspiró.

- ¿N-Naruto-kun?

Oh, no. Esa voz.

Giró lentamente. Se maldijo a sí mismo y al mismísimo Kami por hacerle tan complicada la existencia.

Sus mejillas sonrojadas, sus labios entreabiertos – y bastante apetitosos, dispuestos a admitir – sus ojos grisáceos mirándole fijamente y una mueca de preocupación en su rostro.

La verdad, dispuestos a pensar, Hinata era bonita.

No se dijo ni una palabra más en aquel baño. Naruto se había quedado sorprendidamente quieto observando a la Hyüga, que de igual manera – con más nerviosismo, la verdad – le miraba a él.

Y entonces lo recordó.

_El plátano._

Ese maldito plátano en los labios de la chica volvió a apoderarse de su mente y de otra cierta parte de su cuerpo, un poco más abajo. Se sonrojó. Por un momento observó esos labios. Y pensó, aunque pareciese absurdo – realmente, todo aquello lo era – que ese plátano tenía suerte.

Sí, tenía suerte.

Suerte de estar en medio de unos labios tan finos. Unos labios tan rosados y apetitosos. Unos labios que le estaban provocando demasiado, pues Hinata no se movía de enfrente – tampoco quería que lo hiciera – y los tenía muy a mano. Tentadores.

Podría besarlos.

_Imbécil, cómo vas a besar a Hinata._

Sí, eso pensó. O por lo menos iba a pensarlo, ya que su jodida hiperactividad no le dejó. Saltó como una fiera a Hinata, apresando sus labios con los suyos, arrinconándola contra la pared – dulce, pero a la vez pasional. Sus labios se movieron de forma aún más salvaje al ver que la chica le correspondía. Metió su lengua en su cavidad y la saboreó, deleitándose con el sabor de la boca Hyüga.

Hinata estaba hecha un lío. Ella sólo había venido a ver si la habían quedado restos de algún trozo de plátano en la boca. Sólo venía por eso.

A ver, analicemos la situación.

Están en el baño de las chicas.

En una pose bastante comprometedora.

Cualquiera podría entrar.

Y Naruto le estaba metiendo la lengua hasta la campanilla.

¿Sería esta una fantasía erótica de esas que lee Kakashi-sensei? Oh no, alomejor era un sueño húmedo de estos, y despertaba toda roja y con un charco de…

Decidido. Hinata Hyüga se había vuelto una pervertida.

Pero si realmente era un sueño, no quería despertar de él.

Al igual que Naruto.

Ambos querían quedarse así para siempre.

- ¡NARUTO!

O tal vez, no tan para siempre.

La voz de una muy malhumorada Sakura los hizo separar, muy sonrojados – la Hyüga echaba humo de las orejas – mientras un grupo de gente empezó a acumularse en la puerta de los baños.

- ¡¿Qué crees que estás haciendo, pedazo de estúpido?!

- ¿Por qué esos humos Sakur…?

Y cómo no.

_PAF._

La ya caracacterística ostia Haruno. Un golpe seco, con el brazo derecho, que comenzaba arriba y terminaba en la cara del sujeto al que fuera a parar; en este caso, el pobre Naruto.

La pelirrosa levantó del suelo a un ido Naruto cogiéndole por la camisa.

- ¡Se puede saber qué hacías en el baño de mujeres!

- ¿Eh?

Naruto, aún adolorido, miró al cartel que había un poco más arriba de la puerta, uno en el que se distinguía una figura calva con falda.

- ¡No es mi culpa que dibujen a las tías como un travesti!

Ahora sí que le dio de pleno, impactándole contra la pared.

- ¡Naruto-kun! – murmuró una preocupada y apenada Hinata, yendo a socorrer a su al rubio.

El rubio abrió los ojos algo perdido. Aún escuchaba los gritos de Sakura, la enfermera del instituto viniendo hacia aquí, a la directora y a algunos estudiantes que miraban atentos la escena. Ah, y al pesado de Kiba pidiéndole las jodidas matemáticas.

Pero lo que realmente le impactó fue ver a su lado a su adorada Hinata, con un adorable sonrojo en las mejillas y una mirada de preocupación. Su amada Hinata atendiéndole.

Joder, qué bien le había sonado aquello.

Realmente no le importaba lo demás, porque ahora sabía que Hinata era suya.

Y si tenía que sacar una conclusión de todo aquel embrollo sería una bien clara:

_Odiaba los plátanos._

A no ser, que fuera Hinata quien los comiera. En cuyo caso, el plátano se convertiría en la mayor obra de arte que hubiera creado el señor.

* * *

_**Madre mía de mi vida.**_

_Me acabo de releer el drabble y es tan absurdo como un plátano JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA ¿lo pilláis? ¡PLÁTANO! JAJAJAJAJAJA ya._

_**¿Por qué hago esto?**_

_Sinceramente no lo sé. Estaba pensando y la palabra 'Plátano' vino a mi cabeza como una bala. Y tenía que expresarme._

_**¿Qué quiero?**_

_Un bonito review que me alegre el día. Por favor, poned lo que os de la gana, insultadme si queréis (espero que no), pero necesito saber vuestra opinión, sea buena o mala._

_**Atte.**_

_Celi-chii._

_**IMPORTANTE, AVISO**__**. **_Perdonadme la expresión pero estoy un poquito **hasta los ovarios **de que la gente de favorito a mis fics y luego no dejen review. Por favor, si os gusta, lo suyo es que me dejéis review, ¿no? Que quiero vuestras opiniones, no dejar mi historia en vuestros _Favoritos _como algo sin más. De nuevo, gracias de antemano.


End file.
